Atem
by kirakagayaku
Summary: a mysterious young pale skinned girl is found bleeding in ancient egypt-her memorys seemingly gone she is unable to explain her knowlede of things she really shouldnt know-who is she ? and how will she end up saving the world at a very high cost? atem/oc
1. prologe

Chapter one: Prologe

**Why was it so hot it was all around me suffocating me , under me , above me , but even though it is hot I felt like ice ... why wasn't I moving? I had to keep going I couldn't stop here, someone was after me , I had to get away ,.....from who? I don't know I just know I have to get away 'MOVE' "d..damn it". Why was the sand so wet? , I could see my vision blurring 'was I dying? ' no I couldn't be dying I have to live there's ....something.... something important I have to do !!. An annoyed gurgling sound escaped my lips, but that was the last of my concerns, it was becoming increasingly harder to breath, some water like substance was falling from my mouth making it hard to take in air without chokeing.**

_**(sometime later)**_

'**shit, what was happening to me' I glanced around straining to see through the black spots in my vision , something white caught my eye but I couldn't tell how close it was or if it was coming closer , it wasn't in the direction I was escaping from...**

"**H.....HECK...HELPP EEHH"**

'**damn I couldn't speak ,but I kept trying every time my voice loosing volume until I had no hope, it wasn't coming close to me it 'whatever it was' couldn't hear me**

"**I'm so sleepy........" I glanced up one last time to see a long slim figure bending towards me.**

**and then every thing went black but for some reason i could feel my body being moved gently onto something cool**


	2. chapter1

**Sigh. this is nice , my body not too hot not too cold , my chest didn't burn when I took steady even breaths through my nose , I noted somewhere in the back of my mind that this must be off , there is this pleasant smell drifting playfully around my head mixing into my hair , my pores'-**_this is niceeee-'_** a smile grazing my lips , but as soon as it appeared it vanished, just as quickly-this is wrong- wasn't I dying just a few moments ago !?' .......**_oh shit !' _**I already died I'm dead right here**-**where ever here is-whatever I saw must have been my imagination-last shred of hope if you will-'**_interesting' I still have a heart beat' _**I tried opening my eyes squeezing them shut hissing at the sting from the sudden light , panicking , I tried calming my already tensing body i counted using the Mississippi method **

"**Are you awake now? Child"**

**Oh umm ....wait what!**

**The voice started me, and it was spoken in some kind of language that seems vaguely familiar...**

**"Unh, what?"**

**my voice came out hoarse and I'm sure she couldn't understand a thing I said, so I just settled for pointing to my throat , hoping she got the picture , and apparently she did handing me a wooden bowl like thing filled with water ( I hope ) I found it next to impossible to just take one sip trying not to look like a slob as this beautiful woman stared at me confusion evident in her eyes , it was unsettling the way she looked at me as though I had 3 or 4 heads. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks .Trying to figure out where I had heard her language before .........I know I knew it from somewhere the way she accented the ends of each sentence almost making it seem harsh but her tone of voice and the kindness clearly evident in the way she held herself betrayed it. Then it dawned on me she is speaking **_**hieratic**_**! Some form of speech that Egyptians used long ago back when they called themselves khemetians (spelling?) ****,****I knew this language well my grandmother had taught it to me , she's an Egyptologist , **_but what am I doing with some weird chick? _**I looked around noticing my surrounding for the first time the colours weren't too special mostly off whites and shades of browns but the most intriguing thing about this room would have to be the amazing window it had a freaking balcony for Christ sake! that's just amazing in itself but also the colourful paintings-**_only colour in this room-_** along the wall and the hand nit blanket type things also on the wall seemed to tell an amazing story. I'm not quite sure what's going on but I like it. I smiled softly to myself **_at least I'm not in some kind of dungeon_

**I looked at the beautiful woman in front of me, dressed in an of white cloth that wrapped around her nice frame with bits of gold around her neck, arms and waist **

"**Thank you, for the water" I said not too sure if my pronunciation was off. She smiled all the same**

"**So you can talk, I was worried that you might have gone into shock from the heat" she replied glancing down at my arm that was resting above the sheets **

" **it doesn't look like you get much sun" I blushed looking at my pale arm and mentally comparing it to her very well tanned-and well kept , by the looks of it – skin . **

"**Y-yes I'm not from around here and usually prefer to stay out of the sun" she looks at me quizzically.**

"**Oh? And where are you from?"**

"**Canada" I didn't even have to think about it, but did a double take when she raised an eyebrow at my answer**_ did I say it wrong? _

"**I've never heard of this Can-ah-dah, is it a small country?"... What did she mean she's never heard of Canada? Everyone's heard of Canada! **

"**...well it's pretty big....."I wasn't really sure how to answer her, she didn't _seem_ crazy but looks could be deceiving. I sighed deciding it was probably time I got up , I couldn't stay here forever-no matter how comfy the mattress was or how soft the comforter is-I looked at her noting the worry in her eyes-how curious- why should she be worried?**

"**Are you sure you are feeling alright, you did almost die....." Hmm so I was right I did die ...wait ....almost!? Ok so maybe I overreacted , but I could have sworn I almost died, I tried to remember the last moments but all it did was make my head throb. Why couldn't I remember anything except knowing that I was going to die ...alone ...I was going to die alone , the thought scared me enough to jump out of bed as fast as I could-not the best idea-considering I don't know when the last time I moved was , when I took my first step my legs turned to jelly and I collapsed just barely being caught in the arms of the woman , sitting me back down gently , I could tell she disapproved of my sudden need to move**

"**I know you must be confused right now young one, but, I ask that you try not to move it has been days since I brought you here to the palace. I would prefer it if you got some more rest before I continue to explain the situation, after all everyone is curious to see this pale skinned foreigner"**

**I ignored the part about every one being curious about me , it didn't really surprise me in the least , after all if I were in the others shoes I probably would be curious too but then again that couldn't really be helped with me. The part that got my imagination reeling though was the one about the _palace_, what did she mean by palace? Last time I checked I was in Egypt on a vacation with...someone... I couldn't recall though, the thought made me sad, what if I were with someone that really cared about me? ... Are they missing me right now or have they even noticed that I've been gone like what? 2-3 weeks? , I made a mental note to ask about that later.**

"**What do you mean palace?" I asked mostly for something to keep my mind busy for awhile**

"**I'll explain all that later but for now why don't you tell me your name?"Came her reply**

**How irritating if I wanted her to know my name id have told her by now , I knew my sudden burst of anger had nothing to do with her it's just that the question set off an odd burning through my body not quite hurting enough to make me cry out but enough to make me flex my muscles in irritation , and for the love of me I just couldn't recall my name which was the part that had me reeling trying to come up with an answer to her question.**

**Then a thought that I had been trying to ignore for a while now come bubbling to the surface now , how could I trust her , sure she looked kind and hasn't tried to attack me ...yet...**

**So I answered her with another question of my own "why don't you tell me your name first?"**

**I studied her hard : the way her finger twitched impatiently , the sudden tightness in her eyes and the slight bending of her lips downward , all very small movements almost invisible if I had not been looking for them **

**I took pride in my ability to notice small changes in people like that. I could remember that much, I knew that I had spent long endless _boring_ hours studying the difference between people and their expressions, why? Simply because it was a test I had created for myself to see how ...perceptive I could be. I knew it was conceited but it's not like I had anything better to do really.**

" **my name is Ishizu Ishtar , now get some rest I will come see you tomorrow and then you may meet our pharaoh to decide your fate from there" **

**I knew those words were supposed to be comforting but they left me even **_**more**_** curious and maybe even a little freaked out-not that id admit it too her of course-unsure of what to expect from this point on with my lost memories and this weird crazy lady talking about palaces and pharaohs I just decide to settle for a smile and a nice thank you before I snuggled back down into the comforting warmth of the sheets and the need to dull the burning ache in my head.**

_What have I gotten into this time?_

**Were my last thoughts...........................**

* * *

Kira_megiami: i dont own yugioh(tears)

so ya review im tired its like 9 and ya no sleep

uhm dont flame but good critisisim is allgood with me

i own mt own character cuzz i made her so dont steal

not that you would cuzz im sure you can make your own chara


End file.
